


Falling for Each Other

by voidchivk



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Miraculouses, ikea au, no superpowers, sort of marichat, there are still problems though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8756407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidchivk/pseuds/voidchivk
Summary: 'i’m an ikea employee and every day for the last few weeks i’ve had to ask you to leave the store bc you keep coming in and sleeping in the beds seriously are you homeless or something i can call a shelter’ au





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at writing a total fluff one shot. Along with a multi-chapter update each week, there’s also going to be at least one one-shot too. So please, read and enjoy! Don’t forget to leave kudos and comment

Look, it takes someone with a lot of dignity to admit they're desperate enough to accept a job at IKEA. But when you're a struggling design student, you do what you have to do to pay the bills. Still, Marinette expected a semi quiet work environment where she could work on her designs in her free time. This was not the case. 

 

The job would have been fairly ordinary if she didn't have to keep dealing with one recurring problem: that mangy Chat Noir. 

 

See, on her first day on the job, Marinette had been assigned to the bedroom department. Basically, she just had to make sure any customer questions about certain designs were handled. It was NOT in her job description to deal with people sleeping on the bed. 

 

She was already in a rotten mood, as she had just found out that her favorite designer, Gabriel Agreste, had just had a major fight with his son, Adrien Agreste, and now Adrien was nowhere to be found. Adrien Agreste was her celebrity crush, who she had fallen head over heels for after seeing him model the spring collection. Marinette was genuinely concerned for his safety. 

 

There was a dude in a jet black hoodie with little cat ears the top, probably about her age, asleep on the Fyresdal twin sized day bed. Since it didn’t reflect the best on the store to have someone sleeping the displays, it fell to the duty of the IKEA employee to get rid of them.

 

“Um, excuse me, Sir, but these beds are not meant to be used,” Marinette said, cursing her luck for having to deal with this. 

 

“Five more minutes,” the guy in the Black cat hoodie grumbled.

 

Marinette was not going to deal with this any longer. Seeing it as her only option, and not caring one bit about treating the customer right, she pushed the Chat Noir off the bed. 

 

“Me-ouch!” He cried as he hit the floor. 

 

“Look, I’d say I'm sorry, but truth be told in not. IKEA would fire me if I let you sleep there,” she said in her officially IKEA employee tone. 

 

With an appropriate cat like agility, the hooded figure stood up. “It's cool. You gotta do what you gotta do,” said he said, only his lower half of his face visible. So, all Marinette could see was the a sharp jawline and very full lips. She kinda wanted to  _ check out  _ the rest of his face, but the hood wasn't moving. 

 

“Sir, I'm to have to ask you to leave the premises now. It's been nice to meet you, uh, Chat Noir.”

 

“Pleasure's been all mine, Miss - _ Ladybug? _ ” 

 

Marinette silently cursed hazing the new kid and her specific branch for assigning stupid names for the first week. “Yea, that's me, Ladybug, now  _ leave,”  _ she said sternly. 

 

“Sorry to  _ big  _ you, I’ll just  _ fly  _ out then,” Chat Noir said as he scurried off. 

 

Marinette sincerely hoped she wouldn't have to deal with nonsense, and puns,  like that again. 

 

\---

 

Despite her newbie name being Ladybug, Marinette had rotten luck. 

 

“I can not believe I have to deal with this nonsense for the second day in a row,” she silently mused to herself. 

 

This time, Chat Noir was not only on the Trysil king sized bed frame, but also in his own sleeping bag on top of it. The problem? IKEA doesn’t sell sleeping bags. This meant that Chat Noir had the audacity to lug his own into the store and bring it into her department.

 

Marinette unzipped the bag and again pushed Chat off the bed, with him landing with a thud.

He groggily awoke. “Well, I guess you can say the _ Chat  _ is outta the bag,” he said with a grin.

 

Marinette was livid. “Did you seriously bring a sleeping bag into an IKEA, carry it up for four flights of stairs cause the elevator is out, go to sleep on a show bed and then wait for me to wake you up for a  _ pun _ ?” she asked, already knowing the answer.

 

Chat Noir huffed as he stood up. “Well, when you put it that way I sound a little crazy,” he stated. 

 

“Out. Now,” Marinette bluntly told the tom cat. 

 

“Till I see you again, my lady,” Chat Noir yelled as he rushed away from the display.

 

“I won’t hesitate to push you off another bed!” She turned to remake the bed. “I swear, if I get fired due to Chat Noir, I’m gonna lose it,” Marinette mumbled.

 

\---

Marinette was done playing around. Today, she found Chat in the kids department, on the Flaxa bed.

 

“Are they paying this dude to prank the newbie? Cause there’s no way this happens at every other IKEA,” she grumbled as she got ready to push him off the child sided bed. “If he’s damaged this bed at all, he owes me whatever the price of this bed is.”

 

With all her might, she shoved Chat Noir off the bed for a third time.

 

_ THUD.  _ Chat Noir woke up again. 

 

“Did you seriously push me off another bed today?” he asked.

 

“Did you seriously fall asleep in another show bed?” she responded.

 

“You got me there.” He paused. “So, I guess you can say you're weren’t  _ kitten _ about pushing me off?”

 

“Just go, I can’t deal with your puns. I have a major design project due tomorrow and I'm happy with my sketches yet. I'm suppose to design a superhero costume and hopelessly lost.”

 

Chat perked up. “You know, I actually know a thing or two about fashion. Maybe I could give you some feedback?”

 

Marinette shrugged. “I'm honestly so desperate I'd love another opinion.” She pulled out her sketchbook from her ever present satchel (thanks IKEA for allowing her that). “Here you go”

 

The hooded figure flipped through the pages, examining every doodle. “These are really good. But as far as superheroes go, this one is my favorite.” He pointed to her drawing of a full body leotard, covered with black dots. “I like how it resembles a Ladybug, although I think you need to design a black cat one to go with it.”

 

The IKEA employee rolled her eyes, but she also blushed from his compliment. “Alright, you mangy cat, I'll get in trouble with my department manager, Tikki, if I don't get back to work soon. Now shoo.”

 

“Keep a positive CATtitude, my lady,” he said as he strolled away. 

 

Marinette groaned from his pun, but there was a part of her that was sadden to see him leave. She brushed it off. There was no way she was beginning to develop  _ feelings  _ for Chat Noir. 

 

\---

 

This game of cat and mouse continued for about two weeks. Each day, Marinette found Chat Noir in a different show bed, and each day Chat Noir was pushed off another bed. Every single time, Marinette had to deal with another pun. It was almost the same cycle, with Chat only calling her Ladybug even though her newbie name badge had been replaced by an officially one.

 

In fact, the only thing that had changed was Marinette’s feelings towards Chat. She wasn’t sure if it was the mystery surrounding the hooded figure, his stubbornness, or even his puns, but Marinette soon found herself falling for him the same way he fell from a bed everyday. 

 

Sure, Marinette had feelings for Adrien, but she brushed them off as a silly, middle school crush. Besides, what would bring a world renowned model into the life of a struggling fashion design student who worked at a French IKEA? It was better to focus on the guy right in front of her.

 

Before she fullying accepted her feelings for the mangy cat who keep taking what he referred to as “ _ Chat naps _ ” all around her department, there was one nagging question she needed answered. Why did Chat keep sleeping at an IKEA? Was he homeless? Had he been kicked out of his house? Marinette had no idea, but she wasn’t going to rest until she found out.

 

\---

 

The next day, unlike her usually shove off the bed, Marinette gently woke Chat up.

 

“Hey, kitty, it’s time to wake up,” she told him as she nudged his head. 

“What? No push today, my Lady? Well, I guess when push comes to shove, you’re actually a big softy,” he said with a smile.

 

Marinette slid on the bed next to Chat. She took a breath, and begin her pre rehearsed lines.

 

“Look, Chat, I need you to be serious for a minute. I’m concerned about you. I mean, what kind of person sleeps at an IKEA for two weeks in a row. If you’re having any problems, please don’t deal with them alone. You can tell me.”

 

The hooded figure tilted head and then nodded. “Okay, but not here. Somewhere a little more secluded.”

 

Marinette led Chat into the employee break room, and then ushered him through the door. “Okay, now talk, kitty.”

 

Chat Noir threw back his hood to reveal Adrien Agreste. 

 

Marinette took it surprisingly well, and fell to the ground with only a tiny thud instead of a large one. “I’m okay, I’m okay,” she stated as Chat, or now Adrien, rushed to pick her up. She blushed slightly and said, “It’s just, uh, Adrien Agreste is kinda, um, my celebrity crush. But please, ignore me and explain?”

 

Adrien sighed. “Look, my father and I had a disagreement about my modeling career. I wanted to go and try to pursue my passion, which is physics, something I’m actually good at and proud of. Instead, Father shoot down all negotiations and doubled my shoot numbers. So, I broke. I stormed out of his office and vowed never to go back.”

 

He paused, then smiled sheepishly. “The only problem was, I’ve never been on my own before. Sure, I had money saved away that Father couldn’t touch, but any hotel I stayed at would of told him where I was. So, I went to the first place I could think of with plenty of available beds: IKEA.”

 

Marinette raised her hand, then asked her question. “Why didn’t you go stay with a friend?”

 

Adrien looked down. “I, uh, don’t really have any friends. Father kept me so busy with shoots I never had time to connect with people. You’re kinda my first friend. After I met you, I knew you were something special. It’s why I kept coming back. It’s really reassuring to know that you feel the same way too, even if you didn’t realize it.”

 

The black haired girl was surprised to her that her Chat Noir had feelings for her too, but that didn’t trump the problem at hand. “Look, I’m going to go ask to leave early, and I’m going to take you to my apartment. You can stay with me.”

 

The boy was touched. “You don’t have to do this. I’m doing fine on my own.”

 

“Uh huh. Says the guy who probably bought a brand new sleeping bag just to impress a girl he met the day before.”

 

“Okay, but only if I’m not a bother to you.”

 

“Oh, please, tomcat, you can never bother me. You far too handsome for that.” Marinette covered her mouth after that last line slipped out. Adrien laughed in response.

 

“You know, my lady, there’s one thing I’ve been meaning to tell you.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“After you pushed me off that bed, I really  _ fell  _ for you.”

 

Marinette groaned, and made a promise to herself to push Adrien off the bed the next time he fell asleep.


End file.
